Big Boys
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: If something is too good to be true, it's best to kidnap it just in case.
1. Chapter 1:Elliot's Surprise

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, I know you already don't trust me, so I want to tell you I'm giving up...NOW GIRLS! *SVU club members steal Bobby and Elliot* And I forget the producer of House, but...*steals House* I REGRET NOTHING!

**This is just a little fluff for all the men we love on USA! Bobby, Elliot, House, and Mike, a little bit of Munch, Fin, and George! I really, really couldn't reisist. And if I can think, I'll put Wilson in. Because I love him too. ^^**

"In other news, just a few hours ago, in Cabela's in New Jersey, there's just been a suspicious group of teenage girls that have stolen products from the hunting section. Three packages of rope, a bottle of chlorofoam, and two first aid kits. They also snuck into the mall beside it and made their way to a costume shop. Several doctor scrubs and labcoats were taken, including police uniforms and toy guns. We have no idea what these girls are planning to do, nor who they are. We will have more information later..."

14-year old Mickey Bell shuffled a deck of cards as she sat in the warehouse and stared at the T.V. "Damn it, you said they weren't gonna find us!" the brunette slammed her fists on the table. "Bianca, calm down!" Another brunette stood up. "Damn it, Mick! You said we could just do it, hide out in Canada or something for a few days and everything would be fine! And it's NOT!"

Mickey jumped up. "Shut the hell up, Ashely! We're gonna be fine!" She glared at the blonde and sat back down.

"They're both right and you know it, Mick. Eventually, they're gonna find out who we are." Mickey sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I know, I know, Amanda. This is just-really stressful. I'm really not sure how we're going to pull this off either." The older blue eyed brunette smirked and rested a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll stick by you for this. Even if we do get caught, it is so worth it." The blonde chuckled and put an arm around the woman's shoulders. "You got that right." They both moved over to the table with the other girls. "Alright, so how are we going to get into that precinct without any suspicion?"

The blonde smiled evily. "I think I have an idea."

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Elliot asked with a yawn. She nodded, half-asleep at her desk. "Can you...get me some coffee?" Olivia groaned. "You idiot, it's right behind you." He grumbled and ran his hand over his face. "But I don't feel like moving." She rolled her eyes. "God, I need some too. Damn case, keeping us up all night."

"Why do we get it anyway? Bobby and Alex should." Olivia coughed as she poured the coffee into two plastic cups. "Well, once it involve kids, more importantly teenage girls, you always have to contact Special Victims. We're not that special." Elliot snorted and tried to drift off.

There was silence around the precinct as they shuffled around their desks clumsily. Fin, Munch, Cragen. Everyone was gone. Left their two best detectives out in the wavy pools of crime. Ditchers.

There was a soft knock and Olivia and Elliot turned their heads slowly. Their eyes snapped open as they sipped coffee and stared at the blue eyed blonde. "Hi, sweetheart. Can I help you?" Olivia smiled. Mickey bit her lip as she adjusted her pulled up hoodie. "Can you help me?"

She nodded and touched her arm, and Mickey immediately started screaming, right on cue. "Don't touch me!" Olivia jumped at the outburst. "I don't want women to hurt me anymore. I just want-my Daddy." Olivia was confused, but she motioned to Elliot with a nod of her head to take over. He took a gulp of his coffee and nodded.

Walking out to the break room to find a snack, Elliot patted a seat next to him. "Sit down, honey. Now why don't you tell me the problem." Smirking to herself, Mickey pulled her hoodie down to reveal her ponytail, her blue eyes, and a cut going down the side of her face. It wasn't real, of course.

"Oh, sweetheart, we have to get that checked out." He tilted her chin, not realizing it was pure torment for the girl's soul not to jump him right there. She winced as if it hurt. "I was supposed to make dinner, and I couldn't cut right, apparently. And if I couldn't cut-she-she would teach me."

Thank God for the acting skills. She sobbed in Elliot's chest. He hesitated and then stroked her back. "Shh, it's okay...do this for me. Tell me your name and where you live. You're gonna be okay. I promise."

Mickey nodded and looked over at Amanda and Bianca in the corner. Ashely had the engine running and the door open. "Evening, ma'am." An officer on duty passed by. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "Hi, Detective Munch." His eyebrows raised. She saved her slip. "I've seen you in the papers. You guys are heroes you know that?"

"Really?" She looked over and saw Fin walking up to his partner. "Thanks, sweetheart. And what are you doin' on this cold night? I think you SHOULD be inside sleeping at this hour." She shrugged. "I-don't sleep, I guess. One too many Red Bulls. I don't know." She giggled nervously. Munch started getting suspicious. "Why are you so close to the precinct, though? Waiting for somebody?" The brunette gulped.

"Alright, honey, do you wanna say anything before we go to your house? Again, if you don't want to go, you don't have to." Mickey bit her lip and stretched her neck, signaling for the girls to get behind him. "I'll be fine, detective. I'm a big girl. And I'll say one thing."

Elliot waited for her answer. "Chlorofoam." He raised an eyebrow. "Wha-" Before he could finish, Amanda pulled the cloth over his mouth as Bianca pulled his wrists behind him. "Ya know, for a detective, you aren't very observant." Amanda giggled as she saw Elliot's eyes slowly slip closed. All he could think the whole time was about Olivia. Was she okay? Was she hurt at all? And where the hell was she when he needed her now?

"Damn, a whole fridge, and not one candy bar. Stupid stockers. And what is with ALL THE FRUIT?" Olivia groaned as she moved through the shelves.

"Come on. Jesus, all that muscle is heavy." Mickey groaned as they gently got him to the floor. "Yeah, but we love it anyway." Amanda sighed. They all stopped for a second to admire them, and then continued.

"Alright, then Ashely. I'm gonna ask you one more time. Can I see your license and registration, please?" Ashely chewed on her lip as she looked at the precinct doors, hoping they would hurry. She couldn't stall them for long.

"Come on, just out the doors." Amanda grunted as Bianca and Mickey pushed them open. Amanda froze when she saw Munch and Fin talking to Ashely. When they heard the doors shut, they both turned around and saw their collegue in a group of teenage girls' arms. "What the fuck? Is this a slumber-"

"Hiyah!" Ashely yelled as she hit them both at their pressure points. Mickey's eyes widened. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She blew her hair out of her face. "When you babysit, you gotta learn a few things."

They loaded the poor detective into the van making sure he was on the thick mats, closed the door and drove off. Meanwhile, Olivia finally moved out of the break room. "Elliot, I finally found some-" She looked around. "El?" She stared at his empty chair. "Elliot? Where's the girl? More importantly, where are you?" Olivia looked at his desk to see if he left a note. He would at least have a courtesy of a phone call.

She pulled on her coat and walked out the precinct doors. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her two friends lying on the ground, unconcious.

She ran to them, shook them and pulled them up. "Mmm...what happened?" Munch mumbled. "It feels like my head hit a ton of bricks." Fin grumbled. "That was my head, asshole." She shook them again. "Where the hell is Elliot, guys?" Munch shook his head. "They took him, Liv. Damn little girls took him." Olivia shook her head. "But why?"

"Yes, we made it!" Mickey squealed as she high fived her friends. Spinning around, Amanda stroked Elliot's face. "Thanks for this guys. We're gonna make sure you don't get traced." They looked at Bianca and Ashely, smiled, and nodded. "You know who to call?" the blonde looked at Amanda. "Oh yeah." the blue eyed woman smiled evilly as she took out her phone.

**Sooooooo? What do you think? I'm really happy you guys participated. Olivia40201, , hope you like the surprise! Love you! It means a lot! ^^ And special shout out to obsessedwithstabler, keeping me up at midnight to help me with my story. I love you girl! Review please! I haven't gotten a lot of those lately? I'm starting to think you guys don't like me. :(**


	2. Chapter 2:Munch and Fin's Present

Ch 2: Munch and Fin's New Present

Disclaimer: Muahahahahahahaha! Stalkers, we're ALL stalkers! And yes, yes people, I don't own it.

**Obsessedwithstabler, as sad as it seems, you're stuck with me. Hehe. SVUProductions, prepare to meet your maker. Just NOT yet. Soon, my child, soon. I promise. Sorry. I gotta fix some things. LOL. Just perfect timing. I couldn't help but get Munch and Fin. Because I love them too. **

"What? What do you mean we forgot them!" Ashely screamed at her as Bianca looked like she was gonna slap her. Mickey moved to open her mouth, but Amanda spoke for her. "Look, we agreed we were going to take El, Munch, Fin, and possibly George! And THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO!" she screamed.

The other three girls stared at her for a while and finally Bianca grunted, still seeming unconvinced. Amanda spoke again. "Look, I called a few friends and if you wanna back out now, they'll happily take over."

Ashely looked over at Bianca, who was leaning against the steering wheel. Silence in the stilled van as they hid in the dark alley. "...Alright. Fine. We help you with one last job. But then we're done. Me and her. You call your pals." Mickey finally smiled and nodded. "Alright, now-"

There was a gurgling and a groan. All four turned towards the seemingly invisible tied detective who was starting to wake up. Mickey giggled and crawled over to him.

"Wakey-wakey eggs and bakey, my little detective." She softly stroked his head.

He opened his eyes slowly, and they suddenly snapped open. He screamed through the tape and Amanda touched his nose. "Hush, my little carrot. You'll be home soon. Don't you worry. Do you want me to take the tape off? Do you wanna say something to us?"

Elliot seemed in thought for a minute, and then he nodded. She gently took off the tape and brushed her thumb over his lips, and she seemed to shiver. "HELP!" Mickey slapped her hand over his mouth once more.

"Now, now, baby. You said you were going to say something to us. Calm down." She finally pulled her hand away, and he hissed. "You-you're not an abused child. I don't even think you're a victim."

She shrugged. "Guilty as charged, honey. You wanna slap the cuffs on me and carry me away?"

Mickey giggled, stroking his chest. "You-you-evil witches. What do you want?" Amanda grinned like the Chesire cat. "You and only you. Well, for now." Elliot questioned her last statement for a moment, and then ignored it. "No, what do you want? Money? A lollipop? What?"

Mickey and Amanda blushed with knowing looks at the last statement. "Well...not THAT kind of lolli-oh you know what I mean." Elliot gaped. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" he struggled around the ropes, and broke one strand. "Damn it, somebody get the chlorofoam!" Amanda yelled as they all scrambled.

Bianca grunted and crawled over and placed the wet cloth on his mouth. "Hush, my little crossaint. Sleep...sleep..." She lightly kissed his forehead, and moved back to the driver's seat. "There, you guys happy now?"

They all silently nodded and continued to stare at Elliot as Bianca backed up and drove down the road again, towards the warehouse.

"What was her name?" Fin asked with a marker on his hand, the bustle of them alive again. "I heard Mickey Bell. See what you got on that." Munch snapped his fingers. "Got it. Got 6 months for vandalism, and on paroll for stalking...wow. Ryan Reynolds. This girl's got sources. Address is in Pennsylvania."

Fin looked at the street and nodded. "Olivia, you wanna take it? Me and Munch still gotta find the other girls' profiles."

Olivia sat at her desk, staring at a picture of Elliot and her at the Police Banquet four years ago. She realized that this night, she had promised herself...she was going to tell him. That she loved him. And what happened? Damn teenagers took him. Were those three words impossible for her to speak to him?

Was the world going to end? "Damn, yes it would." Fin looked up from a file before leaving and gave his little "sister" a sympathetic look. He put an arm around her shoulders. "He's gonna be fine, baby-girl."

She forced a smile and leaned quickly against his shoulder, letting him kiss her hair hesitantly. She finally got up with him and went out to the car, leaving Munch and Fin alone in the precinct, discussing about things quietly.

"So, when is Cragen coming?" Munch smirked. "He's taking a nap from our last case. He said he's coming over in about-3 hours." Fin shook his head with a scowl. Suddenly, a girl seeming about the age of 20 ran in with a panicked expression. "Help! Please help!" Munch jumped up. "Ma'am, what's wrong?"

She shook as he put a hand on her shoulder. "My sister, she just passed out! I don't know what's wrong!" Fin took her arm. "Come with us." They ran outside of the doors. "In this alley! Quick! We saw a cat and chased after it!"

They ran in and both of them were immediately hit with a hollow piece of wood, but hard enough to knock them out. "And...goodnight." Amanda chuckled, pulling off the sunglasses.

"Damn, Bianca, I think you killed them." She chuckled. "No, I didn't hit them hard enough." She leaned down hesitant of her answer. "Yeah. They're still breathing." All three stared at her. "Remind me never to get you angry." Ashely chuckled as all four carried the two men. Fin started to grumble a little and Mickey "accidently" banged his head against the door. "Whoopsies." she giggled.

"What the hell?" Amanda's eyes widened when she saw Mickey's drooling expression at the familiar voice. George's eyes widened as he saw the two of his colleagues being pulled into a van. He moved to get his cellphone, and then saw one of the younger girls having a meltdown.

Amanda held onto the hem of Mickey's shirt. "No, Mickey! We gotta go! NO!" The blonde got out of her friend's grasp and bombarded her 2nd favorite man in a tight death hug. "Oh, Georgie, we're finally together!" She suddenly dipped him and devoured him in a big, wet kiss.

Being gay, George was not just shocked, but paralyzed. The girl finally came up and laughed evilly and sighed. "My life...is complete. Mandy, can we bring one more?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a desperate plea. "Mickey, I know you love him, but you got your wet-and somewhat disgusting-kiss and you're fine!"

She pulled her friend away from George. "Say goodbye to your future husband!" Mickey reached out a hand. "I'll never forget you, my little won-ton!" George sat there on the concrete, paralyzed, shocked, and somewhat having mixed feelings about that kiss. "I will return, my love!" Amanda closed the van and sighed. "What am I gonna do with you, hon?"

Amanda calmed her friend by rummaging in her bag and giving her the George doll she made for her last Christmas. Mickey squealed with glee as she pulled on the string. "What are you gonna do next? Bash in peoples' skulls to make 'em talk?"

Mickey squealed once more, hugging the doll to her chest. Amanda chuckled softly and brought out her Elliot doll Mickey had given her for her birthday. She smiled softly as she pulled the string several times. "Sorry about your face." "You and this job are the only things I've got left...I don't wanna wreck that."

Mickey stopped playing for a second, and then her mind wandered to Olivia. Would she finally let her feelings out for her partner? She finally gave an evil smile and moved to the front of the van as Bianca and Ashely sat in the driver and passenger seat. "Guys, I think this might be an excellent E/O oppurtunity. I'll be damned if we don't take it!"

Amanda put her hand out, expecting everyone to put their hands on hers. "Yeah! Zebras and carrots forever!" There was silence until Mickey giggled. "Heehee. Epic fail." Amanda playfully glared at her and sighed. "Mmm...what's going on?" Munch mumbled, half out of it. "Shh, my little Munchies. Mickey will make you some cookies later and we can hunt for easter eggs." A contented smile appeared on the older man's face as he drifted off again.

Olivia walked up the small porch as she quickly knocked on the white door. An older, greying woman smiled sweetly at her. "Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you? You selling cookies?" Olivia held up her badge. "No, ma'am. Actually, I'd like to have a word with you about your daughter, Mickey."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean Michaela. Come in, come in."

The detective nodded and stepped inside. "Would you like some tea? Or some water? Cookies?" Olivia smiled again. "Water would be just fine." The woman nodded and moved to the kitchen, taking a cup from the cupboard and pouring the water from the filter. She walked back into the living room and handed the cup to the detective.

"Mrs. Bell, I'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter." Her smile lessened, but it didn't disappear. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Olivia nodded. "Mrs. Bell, your daughter is absolutely fine. It's the people that's she's kidnapped that aren't."

Mrs. Bell gasped. "Oh, Lord. It was so obvious, and I didn't do anything." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Mrs. Bell, if you know anything-" Mickey's mother shushed her and led her down the hall.

She opened a door and the detective's jaw dropped.

**Dun-dun! xD I like hanging you guys like that. Now I know how Amanda feels when she's evil. Feels good. Lol. And yeah, SVUProductions, you're up next! Eeeh! *high fives SVU club members* Now, let's see. Elliot. Check. Munch. Check. Fin. Check. George. Hehe. Double check. Hmm...alright then. To new Jersey!**


	3. Chapter 3:House's and Wilson's Patient

Ch.3:House's New Patient

Disclaimer: *bows to Elliot shrine* We are not worthy, we are not worthy. *stares at Wolf* What? WHAT?

**That's right SVUProductions! Step up to the plate! *hands you bat* And kill ANYONE who stands in your way! *coughs Chase* Sorry, I really don't like him. I swear he imagines House getting undressed in his head. He's just a creepy Austrian stalker. ^^ Enjoy!**

The group of girls sat in the warehouse, hugging their former accomplices. "Here's two tickets to Canada. Get me some bacon, alright?" Mickey smirked. Bianca snorted and hugged her old friend and her new one. "I will. See ya later." Ashley did the same as she took crutches from her big suitcase. "Take these. Maybe House will relate to another cripple." I laughed and hugged her again. "See ya, guys." They took their suitcases and walked out to the street to find a bus stop.

Amanda and Mickey walked into the warehouse and stared at the three men strapped in chairs with blindfolds. Munch snorted. "Mmm...what? What happened? Where's my cookies?" Mickey gasped and ran over to the table, taking out her famous snickerdoodles. She put the plate in front of Munch's nose, he sniffed, and grinned. "Alex, you always did know how to make tasty cookies."

Both of the girls' eyes widened. "Alex, hon? I knew it! You ARE dating her!" Amanda high fived her friend as she got closer to Munch and took off his blindfold. The old man's eyes opened. "Wha-WHAT THE HELL?" Fin mumbled and jerked. "Damn it, Munch. I'm trying to sleep. Shut the hell up!" Mickey took off Fin's blindfold and smirked when he stared at her. "What the hell?"

Elliot moved a little, but continued to sleep.

"Wanna wake em' up?" Mickey asked. Amanda shrugged. "Go ahead." The blonde strolled over casually and slowly took off the blue eyed man's blindfold. She sighed happily and slowly as she dragged her head and pressed it against his.

She softly stroked his cheek and faintly heard, "Mmm...Liv, Liv." Random jealousy coursed through her veins as she slapped him across the face. "Wake up, crabcakes." He shook his head. "Whoa! What the hell? Oh...I thought I was still here." Fin's eyes widened. "Where the hell are we?" Amanda sighed and walked over. "You and your little friends are home with your babies. And we're gonna take care of you forever...and ever...and EVER..."

Fin backed his head up as she got closer and closer. "So what, you gonna rape us and kill us or what?" Mickey giggled and took out a knife. "Oh, baby. Now...if I wanted that-" She suddenly got behind him and thrust it into his stomach as he gasped. "...you'd be dead already..hehe. Plastic."

Both Elliot and Fin breathed sighs of relief. Munch was still gaping. "Well, whatever you're going to do, can I at least be let go? I'm the oldest." Mickey sighed with a shake of her head and motioned to Amanda. The brunette sat in his lap and took the plate. "No, you just be a good boy and eat your cookies." She put one to his lips.

"No, they might be poisoned. Jesus, what do you think I am? Stupid? The government could think of better ways to kill me." Amanda furrowed her brow. "Munchies, I only want to feed that skinny body of yours. Just open your mouth-open-open-" He kept his lips tight shut, but she stomped on his foot. "OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

She shoved a bite of the cookie into his mouth. He spit it out at her. She glared and seethed, wiping the crumbs off her face and forced a smile. "Ugh, I try to be a good wife, and what do I get? Spit snickerdoodles! They're damn tasty!" She took a bite and slammed the plate on the table, then took the rope that was tied around Munch and dragged him towards the back room. Elliot and Fin looked behind them and then stared at the blonde who was smiling lovingly at them.

"3, 2, 1." she whispered. "NO! No, for the love of God, stop! Don't! Please!" Munch screamed.

Fin and Elliot's eyes bugged out. "What the hell are you doing to him, you bitch?" Elliot screamed. Mickey glared at him. "Language detective. And you don't need to know until it happens to you, sweetheart." Both of the detectives swallowed as they listened to their panicked colleagues shouts for help.

"God in heaven." Olivia gasped as she stared in Mickey's room. The walls, the ceiling, the door was adorned with Elliot's pictures, his ex-wife, Dani's picture with red marker written on her face saying: DIE BITCH DIE! And a picture of her and Elliot with a heart around them, which made her smile a little. "I thought it was just a random guy on T.V. or something, but then she fixed her whole room with it, and I was thinking that teen girls had obsessions you know...but then I was looking in her room and found this."

Mickey's mother walked over to the desk and picked up a journal and handed it to Olivia. She opened it and began to read the title on the inside cover. Love Letters to Elliot Stabler.

She chuckled as she walked into the squad. "Munch, Fin! You have to look at thi-" She looked up. No one. "John? Fin?" Cragen walked out of the office. "There you are! Where's John and Fin? I've been trying to call them but it keeps going to voicemail!" Olivia's eyes widened in realization. "Oh good Lord, why did I leave them alone?"

"Alright. If you could be anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Elliot rolled his eyes as she sat in his lap. "Untied and back home." Mickey giggled. "No, baby. That's silly. Why would you want to leave?" Fin bit his lip and thought for a minute. "Because I gotta take a piss." Mickey frowned with a disbelieving look. "Fine, let me wet my pants."

With a frustrated grunt, Mickey dragged his chair back into a corner and put a large tin in front of him, then began to pull on his pants. "Damn it! What the hell are you doing?" She rolled her eyes. "Did you really think I'd untie you and let you go? I've seen the TV, babe, I know what happens."

Fin cursed and turned her away. "I don't have to go then! Stop pulling my pants down!"

Mickey blushed and pulled them back up and dragged him back next to Elliot, who was staring blankly. "What is it, my little carrot?"

He sighed and looked up. "You killed Munch, didn't you?" Mickey frowned at her true love's expression. "Baby, come here." She pushed his chair towards the back room and opened the door, where Amanda was eating a carrot and sitting on Munch, whose face was covered in kiss marks. "Geez, Amanda, hog all three why don't you?"

The brunette moved to respond, when there was a loud buzzing sound. Amanda looked suspicious, kissed Munch's cheek once more and walked over to the intercom by the door. "Password." There was a clearing of the throat. "Zebras."

Without a word, Amanda smiled and pulled open the door. "Jara!" she giggled as she threw her arms around her friend. "How are you?" The blonde smiled. "I'm just-you already got Elliot?" Mickey giggled as she walked over. "Yeah. I'm Mickey. Amanda's little slave." Jara chuckled. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you...may I?" She smirked as she pointed to Elliot.

They shrugged and waved their hand towards the blue-eyed detective. She walked over, her heels clicking as she dropped her bag and plopped into his lap. "Hello, love. How you doin'?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are y-" Before he could finish, she planted her lips successfully over his, deepening it slowly.

She let go with a pop, leaving him with a confused and lipstick covered expression. Mickey growled like an angry tiger and felt herself turn green. "Hey! I'm supposed to go first! Let me at her! Let me at her! I don't like her already!" Amanda rolled her eyes and held her blonde friend back. "Sorry. She's not very trusty of people. She also has a short temper. Kinda like that cute little devil you just smooched."

Mickey grumbled as Amanda let her go and she took off her tennis shoes and folded her arms. "Hmmph...I'm just as pretty as she is...Elliot would want to kiss me too...kissing my men...just one shot..." Jara looked over at her brunette friend. "She also umm...talks to herself a lot."

They looked at the young blonde as she grumbled and looked over at her chalkboard. "Well? Are we going to New Jersey or not?"

"Elliot, my love, I shall never let you go. No matter what my friends say, I know others understand my craving for you. I love you so. I wish we could run away and we'd never have to worry about anything. Kathy would never bother you, your job couldn't stress you, I'd please you everyday and make you smile. And we'd get married in Kokomo. And one day, it will all come true. No matter what I have to do. Yours dearest, Mickey."

Olivia rolled her eyes, as she looked at Lake and Cragen. She smiled to herself, thinking about how this girl had similar fantasies to her own. "It seems like these girls what would seem ironic, obsessive-compulsive disorder. One of them kissed me like we had been husband and wife...ugh." George shivered.

"Anyway, the other two may be like her. They are somewhat aggressive when threatened, short temper, and very territorial. When they cling to something, they always have a soft and somewhat motherly emotion towards it. That might explain the caring love letters to Elliot."

"Her mother told me she had rented a warehouse out with her friends for a party in Coney Island. At 116th. Let's go." Cragen walked out with Olivia as he sighed.

"I'll call for backup...Liv we're gonna find them. I promise."

The group packed up the last of their stuff as they loaded the three unconcious detectives into the van. Amanda's Iphone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Amanda! Thank God. I had an inside source check out the precinct. They found the address to the warehouse!" Bianca gasped. Amanda nodded seriously. "It's alright. We're heading out to New Jersey now. Thanks. We love you too. Bye."

Amanda looked at her two blonde friends. "You guys ready for House and Wilson's surprise patients?" The two nodded and smirked evilly. She patted the dashboard as she jumped to the driver's seat. "Let's go."

As soon as they got off of Coney Island, Jara started to bicker with Mickey as Amanda drove. "Take the next route." Mickey growled. "The route we're taking is just fine!" She grumbled at her equally. "Take this-I think you should take this-take this DAMN ROUTE!" Jara seethed. Grunting loudly, Amanda finally did as Mickey finally turned towards the blonde.

"Listen, Miss Jara...it was enough that you kissed MY man first, but now you're telling me what and where to go. I STARTED THIS! You are NOTHING without me!" Jara didn't even flinch as Mickey screamed at her. "Geez, sorry. You could have told me. I would have waited." The little girl's mood dumbed down a bit and her eyes went big and glassy. "Really?" Jara nodded.

"Yeah, you seem like a nice girl. I'd always share Elliot with you guys. Go ahead, right now." She waved her hand towards Elliot, who was sleeping against the wall of the van. Mickey crawled over and pulled off his tape. "I love you, Elliot Stabler." She softly kissed his lips in a chaste kiss.

Pulling away slowly, the blonde's lips curved into a satisfied smile, and she plopped down. "Thanks, Jara." Amanda rolled her eyes. "Two little blondes with hormones. What am I gonna do?" Jara giggled with Mickey as she sighed. "Oh, you love us."

Then they all started laughing.

Just when the girls were halfway to New Jersey, Olivia, Cragen, Lake, and the FBI came barreling through the locked doors of the steel warehouse. "That room over here! Warner! Get over here!" The curly haired brunette jogged over and looked at the kitchen. "I'll find some samples eventually. It'll take some time." Olivia nodded.

Three protected cops came over and shook their hands. Olivia bit her lip and ignored the worried pain in her stomach.

With anger inside her, she kicked a wall and screamed, "Where did you take them, you bitch?" Don pulled on her arm softly. "Come on, calm down. Let's take a walk." They moved around and continued looking for evidence, while Don and Olivia walked outside.

"-I-I need him back, Cap, I just-" Normally, she wouldn't show her emotions. But it was Elliot. Her partner. Her true love. The other half of her heart. She couldn't just treat this like another case. She started to sniffle, and that sniffle soon progressed into tears, and by then she was sobbing into Don's arms.

The group drove up to Princeton-Plainsboro, finding a parking spot where they could run easily, knowing this wasn't going to be as easy as the last one. "You have our fake IDs as a substitute assistant for Gregory House?" Mickey adjusted her glasses and squinted. "Yeah, they should be loaded...right about...now." Her mini printer shot out three papers.

All three placed them in their plastic covers and pulled on their scrubs. Mickey pulled out her ponytail to show her short curly hair, Amanda brushed through hers once to clip her bangs back, and Jara put it up in a high ponytail.

They walked in, passing security and walking inside. Immediately, all three heard the two choruses of angels. "House!" Wilson's soft voice sounded through. "Leave me alone, stalker!" House whined. The girls drooled just as they had for Elliot.

Wilson sighed as his best friend eluded him in the elevator. He turned and saw three young nurses. "Umm...hello. You must be the three substitute nurses we called. Thank you so m-aren't you two girls a little young to be nurses?" he questioned as he pointed to the two blondes. "Yes, yes we are...no we just look young. I'm 20. She's 22." He raised an eyebrow in disbelief and then shrugged.

"Well, all I need is for patients to be checked in and directed to their rooms. Can you do that?" All three girls nodded, mesmerized by the man's dark eyes.

"Good." he smiled as he walked away, and their eyes traveled down to his ass quickly. Mickey fell to the floor with a smile on her face, getting Jara to catch her just in time.

Warner sat looking at the crime scene pictures. "So?" Olivia waited impatiently. Melinda looked over and smirked. "No fingerprints. Not one. They're good." The detective looked disheveled. "But...one of the perps was smart enough to place her gum under the table. We got an exact match."

Olivia looked at the bag holding the red gum. "Mickey's?" Melinda smiled. "Better. Amanda Shippley. 21 years old. Arrested for burglary of Gregory House's apartment. Psycho stole one of his shirts. Let go for a technicality with the evidence. Her mother lives in North Carolina."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Well, it's kind of obvious we don't have enough time to get there, but I'll give her a call." When she turned around, Melinda spoke up. "He's gonna be okay, Liv. They wouldn't have killed him if they love him." She nodded. "I'm still gonna keep looking for him until I find the son of a bitches."

Amanda stepped into the exam room House was checking a quite obese 7 year old. He grunted without looking behind him. "Wilson, go away. Can't you see I'm busy working?" Amanda thought to herself and knew how to confuse this beautiful older man. "Oh please, we both know you don't work." He raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around.

"A-Amanda?" For once in his life, the older man was actually frightened. He remembered the last time he saw his robber:

_He watched slowly as the robber of his apartment was dragged away by a policewoman. _

_"Keep the pants if you want, you psycho chick! I won't ever wear them again." _

_Amanda giggled as she inhaled the scent from his pants. "You're lucky you weren't home, sweetheart. I'd steal something else. Wait for me!" she giggled as she was shoved into a patrol car._

_House shuddered visibly._

"Hey, pretty boy. How you doing?" He glared at the mother and child and jerked her head for them to leave. They dashed out quickly. "How did prison treat you?" House seethed. She rolled her eyes as she stepped closer. "Couldn't stop thinking about you. Even got this." She pulled up the sleeve of her sweatshirt and showed in black ink: My House. His eyes bugged as he backed up slowly.

She pulled up a syringe behind her back. "Don't worry baby. This won't hurt...much." Before he could move, she jumped on him and he felt a sharp pinch as he gave into the blackness. She slowly dragged him out the back exit.

**I know it's a little long, but I think Jara deserved it! Next up, okay, girls don't freak on me. BATH TIME! Eeeeehh! xD *hands loufa to Amanda and soap to Jara* Hehe. *picks up shampoo* Let's get to work, chicas. I don't want to kidnap Bobby JUST yet. Postponed. I kinda want to spend time with my babies! Would you prefer that? :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Rubber Ducky

Big Boys

Ch.4: Rubber Ducky

Disclaimer: PLEEEEAASSEEE! Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top? NO? THEN SUFFER MY WRATH! *throws stuffed monkeys at you* Feel...my...wrath!

**Love me forever! I promise! You will want to when you read this chapter! BATH TIME! Steamy! xD**

Blurry vision and fainted hearing slowly returned to Elliot as a steamy warmth came over him all over his body. From his head to his toes. He basked in it, and a lazy smile curled his lips. "That's right, baby. You can enjoy this." He came face to face with Olivia. His vision cleared and as he looked down, he realized it was a rather naked Olivia.

She slowly stroked his chest as she kissed his heart. "Liv?" She nodded. "Yeah, silly. Did you get amnesia from that orgasm?" He raised an eyebrow weakly. "O-orgasm?" She giggled and slowly pushed her hand under the water. He could feel her hand on him. He swallowed.

"Good Lord Liv, I miss you." He knew this was a dream. It had to be. There would be no other reason she was loving him like this. Elliot pulled his arms around her and stroked her back. "Elliot, are you alright?"

He swallowed back tears. He might not ever see her again. It was inevitably possible. "Baby, I miss you so much." He kissed her hair and Olivia looked up at him. "Sweetheart, wake up already."

Elliot watched in fear as her body and the background swirled into colors and there was black. His eyes snapped open.

"Good evening, detective." Mickey smiled as she stared at him in the bathtub. He looked around. "What the-" She rested her head in her hand. "Don't bother trying to get out. You know what will happen." A small twinkling melody ringed in his ears. He looked over and saw a black music box playing softly. "Sorry, I thought it would make you feel better. I know you're homesick. It's okay." She stroked his hair, and for once, he didn't flinch.

He looked over at her. "Why do you want us so bad?" Mickey shrugged and played with the sparse hair on his chest. "I don't know..." She looked up suddenly and confessed. "Because I'm in love with you."

He looked sympathetic for a second and then sighed. "Is this how you attract most of your guys?" She chuckled softly. "No, just you, pretty boy. And Munch. And Fin...and House...and Wilson." She moved up to the edge of the tub and sat her bare feet in the warm water.

She pulled up a sponge and started stroking his arms as she lifted them up automatically. He didn't fight as he continued to talk with her.

"Is this what you want to do? Kidnap people? Isn't there something else you're good at?" She smiled sadly. "I wanted to be a consierge vet. Ya know, go to farms and help animals give birth. Stuff like that. But noo, my father wants me to be a brain surgeon. Nobody wants to be cooped up with stinky animals all day. Well, you know what? That's my life that I wanna live, and I can't!" He looked at her for a moment, and watched as she gently scrubbed his face.

"I don't know why I can't be one. Apparently, it's not good enough. It's either that or a bum. I'm never good enough for him. I don't know why. I do my best, and I don't get anywhere. It's just...I'm sorry I'm whining." Her last statement made her sound exactly just like Olivia, and he frowned and scratched the back of her neck softly. "You're not. You deserve to be treated better."

Mickey smirked at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, honey. You're the best." She soaked the sponge in water and squeezed it over him as she studied his features. "You're very built. Do you like, live in a gym?" He chuckled as she smirked.

He stood up by instinct when she turned to give him a towel. She moved to give him it and almost fainted. "Good Lord man, you still have your kidnapper in your presence! Do you WANT to get raped?" He looked down and took the towel. "Sorry." he simply said.

She held his hand when they walked out, and oddly enough he didn't put up a fight. "Now, take your pill again, baby. It'll help you sleep." He opened his mouth reluctantly and she popped it in. She gave him his orange juice and he swallowed it. "Now get under the covers, sleepy-head." He smiled lazily and jumped on the bed like a child, and Mickey giggled as he grinned cheekily and asked, "Will you tuck me in?" She smiled and nodded.

Pushing him down on the bed, she pulled the covers over his shoulders, kissed his forehead and fluffed his pillow. "Good night, my handsome prince." He grinned as he closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my princess." She closed the door and walked into the center of the brick warehouse. Fin, Munch, House, and Wilson were all tied up in a circle, their eyes closed as they were in slumber.

"Hmm...let's see, eeny meenie minee-" She jumped when she heard a soft snort come from Amanda. Her head lifted from the couch as she blinked sleepily. "M-Mickey? What are you doin' up?" Mickey bit her lip. "Uh...I had to go to the bathroom. Go back to sleep, hon." Amanda nodded quickly and let her head fall.

As soon as Mickey was sure her friend was out, she continued. "Anyway, let's see...eeny meenie-I pick you. Let's go." She pulled on House's unconcious form, untied him, and shook Jara softly. "Mmm...Mommy, five more minutes." Mickey grumbled and tugged on her hair. "Ow. I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?"

She grinned evilly and pulled her up and back to the room, past a sleeping Elliot, and towards the bathroom. She slowly undressed him, relishing it and smirked knowing an hour ago she popped that small little white pill in his mouth.

"Sunshine of my life, time to wake up. The cloudy day's gone!"

He mumbled a few times and sniffled. "Momma, no! I don't wanna go to school! The other kids stuff my cane in the vending machine." Jara and Mickey chuckled softly and stroked his face. His eyes turned to slits and then they widened like he was drugged.

"W-where am I? Where's Amanda?" Mickey sighed. "Sleeping. You're all hers now. Have fun, honey." She patted Jara's suprised face and left her as she closed the door. Swallowing, she tentivaley touched his face.

"I-baby, I just wanna please you. Every day, I've dreamt of this moment. Finally. It's finally happening. Just a second." House's brow raised as she got on the counter. "Oh and FYI, don't try to run. You know what's gonna happen."

Pulling off her clothes and twisting the music box that sat there on the floor, she sat down in the tub with him. His eyes darted back and forth as he stared at her and the door, but he was too afraid to run and be knocked out again. Plus, he was just too tired to. She suddenly pursed her lips. "Turn around." His sarcastic wit came out. "You gonna feel me up or something?" Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, though she was tempted. "No, silly. Just do it."

She smiled softly as he did so slowly and she reached for the shampoo and scrubbed his hair. "Aww, I love your hair so much." Jara kissed the back of his neck and continued to massage his scalp.

He closed his eyes, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of here. But his mind went foggy as his thoughts went to how comfortable it felt when this girl was scrubbing his head. He swallowed and let out a soft groan. She giggled and took a sponge and squeezed it over his hair. A small smirk crossed over his lips. "Hehe. That's right, baby. Just relax."

He squinted and saw a blurry vision of a figure in front of him. His eyes opened wider when he saw the face of Allison Cameron. She grinned happily and waved, and when he shook his head and rubbed his eyes, she was gone. His smirk disappeared and he sighed, but when Jara continued by scrubbing his back, he smiled.

She suddenly got up, and he followed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sank her face into his back, kissing his spine. He shivered, and looked behind him.

He turned around as they got out, and she wrapped a towel around his waist. He did the same for her, and she was a bit confused. His eyes closed briefly, and she nuzzled her face into his abdomen. "I love you, Greg." she whispered. He nodded and looked down at her, kissing her head.

Her eyes widened, and the corners of her lips turned up into a smile.

She helped him into the second bed after she dressed themselves, saw how lonely he looked under the blanket, and hesitantly got in next to him. She had never had a better sleep in her life.

Mickey looked at them, quietly smiled and decided he probably didn't need a pill. She turned around, only to jump when she saw Amanda standing there. She furrowed her brow when she saw tears adorning the brunette's face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" The blonde put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "She...looks so happy with House. Elliot's already asleep...I'm all alone." Mickey frowned and then an idea came to her. "Wait. Stay there." The brunette raised an eyebrow when they was creaking, snapping, and clicking of a chair. Walking back in the room, she was dragging Wilson. "Come on, hon. Time to get dirty in the tub with Wilson." Amanda laughed softly and followed her into the white bathroom.

After untying and undressing him, she helped his unconcious form into the tub. "Good Lord, I love his hair." she giggled. Mickey nodded as she let her sit at the edge. "I know."

"Have fun." Mickey closed the door, leaving them alone, stared at Elliot, and grinned. "Aww, what the heck." She sighed and opened the covers and snuck in. She felt Elliot's hand touch her shoulder, and move down to her waist, and she was caught by surprise when he pulled her against him. She grinned and nuzzled into his chest.

Biting her lip in thought, Amanda finally got behind him in the tub and ran her fingers through his silky locks. "Good lord, I love doing that." she groaned, kissing his head. He smirked and opened his eyes wider. "Mmm...is that you, Miss February? You know I love your red dress." Raising an eyebrow, Amanda restrained herself from laughing and continued to play with his hair.

She took shampoo, ran it through his hair and made him have spikes. She started laughing again, and he looked at her. "What-did you do to my hair?" She gave him the mirror on the counter and smirked at his shocked expression. "I look like Ferris Bueller." She smirked and kissed his cheek. "Oh, you love it."

He pursed his lips and touched the side of his head. "Not bad. Not bad." They both chuckled again and she suddenly nuzzled his nose. "Ya know, baby, I'm gonna treat you so right when we have you, you're never gonna wanna leave." He didn't respond, only gave a solemn face. "Well, I don't think I'm leaving anytime soon." She clicked her kicks together and shrugged.

"Who knows?" She rinsed his head quickly and wrapped a towel around him before she could see anything.

She hugged his waist. "I love you and your frivolous hair, James Wilson." He patted her head as she dragged him out and to the closet. He pulled on boxers and pajama bottoms and smiled when she opened the sheets of the third bed. He climbed in, she pulled the covers over him, and kissed his forehead.

Then hesitating, she placed a gentle chaste kiss to his lips.

He grinned and closed his drowsy eyes, not knowing he, Elliot, and House might not remember tonight.

Amanda sighed and went into the other room, saw Munch and Fin sleeping against chairs, helped their sleeping bodies out after she pulled out the couch into a bed, and pulled the covers over them. "Good night, my cute lovers." She smiled with glee as Munch snuggled into Fin.

And then, she turned out the warehouse lights, and closed the door, unaware of the next morning about to come.

**xD I LOVE BATHTIME! Rubber ducky you're the one, you make bathtime LOTS of fun! *cuddles into Elliot* Mmm...best sleep I've ever had right? And Jara. And Amanda. Hehe. We satisfied our men. Next up: Princeton-Plainsboro meets SVU! And we kidnap Bobby! Jeez, I just realized this is gonna be quite a long story! Oh well! *holds Elliot close* We're gonna travel the world, baby! Just you, me, *points to Amanda and Jara and other guys* and those people. LOVE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5:Foreman's Missing Too

Big Boys

Ch.5:Foreman's Missing Too?

Disclaimer: ...Staring contest me and you! *stares intensely at Wolf*...*he brings out Mike, Bobby, and Elliot* AHH! The gorgeousness!...You win you always do.

So after watching another episode of House in a LONG time, I realized I forgot to kidnap Foreman! WHAT was I thinking? *smacks head with fish* Poor thing. Now I look racist...I LOVE YOU FOREMAN3

Olivia knocked on the door of Amanda's childhood home. A tall, aging man with a small smile appeared before the door. "May I help you, miss?" She held up her badge. "Hello, is there a Mr. or Mrs. Shippley home?" He pointed to himself. "You're looking at him. Unfortunately, my wife abandoned us when my daughter was only five."

"I'm sorry...Mr. Shippley-" He scoffed. "Please, detective. Call me Jay." She smirked. "When was the last time you saw your daughter?" His eyes widened. "Why? What happened? Is she alright?" Olivia put a solemn face on. "Mr. Shippley...your daughter is suspected of kidnapping."

He immediately closed his eyes. "Oh-oh no." Olivia furrowed her brow. "Come with me." Jay led her down some steps and he opened a wooden door. He walked in and pulled out a chest.

She raised an eyebrow as he opened it. "I forgot to give it to her when she moved out. Curiousity got the best of me...and I found these.." He opened the oak chest and in it lay-

"Mmm..." Mickey slowly opened her eyes to the annoying grunts and frustrated squeals. She shook her head and moved to quiet the infernal noise that was interrupting her nap with her blue-eyed baby, but she felt limited when she felt metal when she heard the click.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Elliot, House, and Wilson untying Munch and Fin. "What the-" Elliot couldn't help but smile at the look his kidnapper she had that he was finally waiting for: fear. "You-you little-" She was silenced with duct tape. "Ah, ah, ah. Such naughty words from a beautiful girl."

Mickey glared at him from her similar words. She looked over at her friends, who were handcuffed and shut up too. "Mmmm...mmm.." they both grumbled. House chuckled evilly at Amanda. "I guess the shoe's on the other 'I'm gonna kick your ass' foot." Amanda mumbled, "Fuck you."

"Don't tempt me." A devilish spark came across the brunette's face and House regreted his remark. "Ugh, come on guys. I don't know any of you except for Wilson and I don't like any of you except for Wilson."

Munch blew a kiss to them. "Addio bella donna." While she admired his Italian, Mickey struggled against the straints. House had chuckled evilly as Jara had once done to him, and turned with the other guys.

Just as Amanda was about to give up and throw in the towel, she spotted some scissors on the nightstand. God in heaven, the fanfic gods were watching over her.

"Now...where did they put the phones? I'll call-" There was a creak of the door and all five men looked at the tall brunette. "Oh...shit." They all scrambled, and tried to make it past her. She grabbed the nearest thing, which evidently was a counter cutboard and whacked Elliot in the head, knocking him unconcious.

The rest of the men gaped and made a break for it. "Quick! There's a window in the bedroom!"

As soon as House opened the door, he was smacked in the head with a hairdryer. The remaining three men stared in fear. "I got it." the girl smirked as she reached in her bag and brought out some rope.

Apparently, unlike Wilson, Munch and Fin got out of their trance of fear and bolted for the open door. "AH!" they both screamed. Amanda gaped as she watched them run down the abandoned alley. "Damn." she sighed. "Oh well, they won't remember where we are. We in New Jersey. We're gonna leave today. Thanks by the way, Dani." Wilson stood frozen as the girl tied him with care and Amanda hugged her as they sat him in a chair and tied his feet to it.

There were muffled calls in the bedroom, and Amanda chuckled. "Sorry, guys." She walked in with her friend, and Mickey was already untying Jara and ripping off her duct tape. "Ow! Thank you." Mickey looked up at the girl beside Amanda. "Who the hell is she?"

Amanda moved to respond, but the brunette looked annoyed and stuck out her hand. "Me? I don't have a name...kidding. I'm Dani. I'm here to help you with Bobby and Mike." Mickey's expression lightened and she shook Dani's hand, ignoring the SVU buzzing in her head at the familiar name.

"Well then-damn." Mickey blew out a breath as Jara shook Dani's hand. "You've got a nice hit." Amanda helped Jara to get House and Elliot on the couch. Amanda looked at Jara and Mickey , who nodded. "We got it. Just a second." They walked into the bedroom and closed the bathroom door.

Not fifteen minutes later, they came out, House and Elliot's shirts folded at the elbows. Dani looked absolutely bewildered. "What the hell?" she mumbled. Amanda shushed her, brought her back in the bedroom and turned on the TV, ignoring her friend's confused look. Mickey turned on "Smile" by Lilly Allen and Jara dragged House to the foldable bed.

He was still knocked out. She grumbled, straddled him, and slapped him across the face. His eyes snapped open as she quickly moved Elliot to the same place.

Mickey folded her hands under her chin and smirked as they looked over slowly, as if they were hallucinating. Then Jara reached under the furniture and brought up a golf club. "When you first left me, I was wanting more, but you were fucking that girl next door, what d'ya do that for?..." Lily sang.

"Now, now, now, sweethearts. We try to be good wives, we try to bathe you like the women in your life won't do for you and what do we get? We get-we get-Jara, what do we get?"

"Mutiny." the blonde smirked as she played on Elliot's phone. "Mutiny! Right! And we don't like that, do we, Jara?" There was silence as Mickey checked her blonde comrad.

"Cool! There's an app for a lightsaber!" She quickly bought it, not caring about the bill her love would recieve and turned it red. The phone made a sound, and Jara breathed heavily. "House...I am your lover."

House raised an eyebrow at his little stalker and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. "Jesus, anyone got any-" Jara popped his "regular" dose of four white pills into his mouth. She sighed happily as a contented smile formed at his lips. "There. They haven't even run yet."

"Yeah, because I don't want get hit with a cutting board again. How many accomplices do you have?" Mickey looked at Jara, who shrugged. "Uhh, jeez. There's TStabler, Jessa, uhh...hell. EO4eva, CourtneyMae, Rachael, me, Jara, Dani, Amanda, Ashely, Bianca..."

Jara stopped her. "Anyway, all you need to know is if you ever get out of here, you'll just be pulled back in." Mickey grinned and put an arm around her new friend. House looked at the stranger he had just met, and then back at the girls.

"...I like it here." The two suddenly looked so giddy and proud. "What? What the hell's wrong with you?" Elliot yelled at the stranger. "What? I get fed pills, they feed me, they bathe me. They'll even sleep with me if I ask. But not today, sorry. I feel like Hugh Hefner!"

"I'll dress up like a bunny. If that's all you want, I'll do it! I'll do ANYTHING to make you happy!" Jara panted as she tried to reach for Greg. Mickey held her back and fed her a carrot, which she happily munched on, and Mickey frowned at her lover, who was not as pleased.

He didn't bother looking into her eyes. It pissed her off. She felt disgusting. She had enough self-esteem issues. She really did. She took the golf club before Jara could blink, and slammed the metal right into his tibula, breaking it. He cried out in agony and cursed.

She dropped it and struck at him over and over again with the back of her hand, her anger flowing out of her. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? Am I ugly? Huh? Am I not good enough for you? You like OLDER blonde bitches who look like Betty White? Why DON'T YOU LOVE ME? Why don't you love Liv? WHY, why, why, why, WHY?" Jara gasped and so did House and she finally pulled her back, still needing a little more help. "Amanda! She's gone off the deep end!"

The brunette rushed in with Dani and pulled the wriggling blonde away and into the bedroom. "Calm...calm...CALM DOWN!" Dani shook her. Mickey felt tears pool in her eyes. "He thinks I'm disgusting, doesn't he? He doesn't love me? What's wrong with me? Am I nerdy? Creepy? Obnoxious? Ugly? What IS it?"

She curled up in a ball and started to cry. Jara ran in. "Guys, she broke it. She broke his damn tibula. And a few bruises to match. What do we do? I-really don't know what came over her."

Amanda looked down at her crying friend and she narrowed her eyes. "Get House in here."

Jara nodded and called House's name. He was sitting on the couch, looking at Elliot, who was screaming in pain. "You're a doctor! What do we do?"

House looked at his new caretaker, and then looked over at the tied up Wilson. Jara was impressed he was calm about it. He walked over and untied Wilson. "Come on, you gotta help." Wilson scoffed. "Are you kidding? We gotta-"

House looked at him. "Come on, we have to at least help this guy." Wilson sighed, looked at his best friend, and then the four pairs of eyes of pleading girls. "...We need a med kit. Where's the nearest hospital here?" Jara smirked. "Yours."

SVUSVUSVU

"Dolls. They're all-dolls." Olivia dropped the trunk on her desk as Cragen opened it and Huang examined. "They're-they're all-"

Olivia shook her head. "-Elliot, Munch, Fin, Huang. Me, and a bunch of random other dolls. And-Bobby and Alex and Mike in Major Case. Captain, those-demon girls are picking the lead detective men off one by one. And I think Bobby and Mike are next."

PPTHPPTHPPTH

"Where the hell is House? One of his patients just started crying, saying somebody stole him. Did he get another kid high again?" Cuddy scowled. Foreman looked up. "Haven't seen him all day. Figured you were yelling at him or something."

Cameron furrowed her brow. "I haven't seen him for at least an hour. He would have left her office after 3 minutes." Chase looked up from his clipboard cluelessely. "...He's missing? I saw him with a really young, hot nurse. She said she was a hooker. I figured I'd let her go."

"Oh, so just because she was pretty and she said she was, you believed her? Did he look like he was getting kidnapped or did he look aroused?" Cameron scoffed.

Chase shrugged. "Uh...he was actually unconcious. I didn't know-"

"WHAT?" Cuddy yelled. "Good God, Chase, you let your own boss get kidnapped. You moron! Where's Wilson?" Chase raised his hand hesitantly. "He was taken by the cute "nurse" too, wasn't he?" Chase only nodded. "Ugh, someone call 911."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Jesus-" Elliot cursed once again in the van as House and Wilson elevated his broken leg. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Mickey apologized.

"If he goes unconcious again, I'm gonna hit you." Jara glared. "I didn't mean to, you guys know I have self-esteem issues. I can't forgive myself now. The SVU club is so gonna kick me out." Jara sighed and patted her head.

"No, they'll just make you watch Dani and Elliot kiss over and over." Mickey burst into tears. "That's even worse!"

"Hey, hon, I'm vice president so I might just make you watch El and that blonde bitch fuck eachother's brains out!" Mickey whined. "NOOO!" Sighing again, Amanda took another right as Wilson gave her directions. They arrived right behind the hospital, trying to find a way to get in without suspicion.

SVUSVUSVUSVU

"Seargent Tucker?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You found a new location. If you have to go, we go too." He pointed to the men behind him, who were part of IAB. Olivia shared a look with Cragen, and they got their squad and IAB and went to the cars, moving to drive to PPTH.

EOEOEOEOEO

Mickey looked in the window beside an emergency exit. "Oh my Lord. How could I be so stupid?" Jara lowered her glare. "Well, I guess pretty much 99.9% stupid. And 1% violent. But that's just me." Mickey waved the comment away. "No, look." Jara looked through the window and gasped. "We didn't-oh my God I feel so racist!" Jara smacked her forehead.

"What?" Amanda and Dani looked through too and saw Foreman checking another patient. "We need to get that man in the van." Mickey stated. All four girls nodded. "No, bunny, why do we have to take Foreman? He ruins everything!" House whined.

Mickey, Jara, and Dani gave Jara a look. "What? He gave me a nickname. He's my little Dr. Love." She nuzzled his nose, and by force of habit, he cringed. She poked out her bottom lip and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. We'll get him. But if he squeals, I get to shoot him."

Amanda snuck in with a smirk. Foreman looked over. "Excuse me, can I help you?" She bit her lip. "Uh...please don't tell anyone. I snuck a break to visit my mother." He furrowed his brow, surprised how much her situation resembled his with his mother. "She-she has leukemia, my dad died last year, I'm sorry-"

He stopped her and smiled. "It's okay. I can keep a secret."

"No, you can't!" House blurted out. Jara cupped his mouth. Foreman furrowed his brow. "Was-was that House?" Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe he's been hiding. I-" Realization dawned on him. "You're-you're Amanda. The woman who broke into House's apartment."

Amanda smiled sheepishly. "Look, if this will affect my resemme, just tell me." Foreman bolted for the door, but as soon as he turned, the brunette tackled him and knocked him out at his pressure point.

She quickly looked in the medicine cabinets, and grabbed several bottles, kits, and syringes, hoping they would be the right ones. "Let's go." She closed the emergency exit door, speeding off right as Cameron was opening the door. "What the f-FOREMAN!" she screamed.

Allison looked around. Beautiful. Just beautiful. He was gone too. As she ran out the emergency exit door, she saw the tire tracks. The people that had her friends, not to mention the man that she was in love with, were here not a few seconds ago.

And now they were gone.

***gets smacked with Mountain Dew bottle* OW! I'm sorry! I couldn't control myself. I actually have some self-esteem issues. As a teenager, apparently its supposed to be very sensitive. Eh, who knows. So...Foreman my apology? *gets smacked in face with pie* Huh...that's what I thought. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Bobby and Mike's Present

Big Boys

Ch.6:Bobby and Mike's Present

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And if I did, SVU would be something like this: *El and Liv run through field of flowers* Sigh...yeah...

InfinityStar, time to play the game! *hands you potato sack* Big fan, big fan. If you accidentally hurt poodlehead, I won't hold you responsible. :) AHHH! I'm sorry, I just saw the Fun House marathon and I got extremely excited. Anyway, yes *blows a kiss to Bobby* Let's get down to business...

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Allison Cameron asked a brunette that walked in. "Uh, hello ma'am. I'm Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhatten NYPD. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Cameron sighed. "Umm...alright."

"Do you have a Gregory House in your hospital?" Allison gasped. "Yeah, did you find him?" Olivia looked at her strangely and glanced at Cragen. "Uh...we were going to ask you if we could see him actually."

The doctor shook her head. "No...he's...gone."

DUNDUN

As they parked at the brick warehouse, Jara was bickering with Mickey. "I told you not to-and what do you do you kidnap him-this never would have happened if-" Amanda and Dani pretty much had it with them and they turned around and told them to shut their traps.

"Besides, even though this was Mickey's plan, we had a choice whether or not to go along with it and we did. So-" There was another cry of pain from the back of the van as Wilson and Foreman held down Elliot's leg and House injected morphine to numb the pain. "Ah, fuck!" Elliot screamed again.

"Hush, hush..." Jara cooed as she placed the icepack again on his bruised arm. "Alright, hydrogen peroxide." Mickey winced and stared as they revealed the open skin that revealed the disfigured bone. "Now, buddy, this is gonna hurt..alot." Foreman sighed. He quickly pushed the bone back into his skin as to not break it, and Elliot screamed. "The morphine's not doing anything." Wilson turned to House. "Thanks for that observation, Captain Obvious."

He took out another syringe from the box, added the morphine and injected another dose. "Isn't that-dangerous?" Amanda looked in her rearview mirror while Dani searched for any suspicious activity. "Not unless the needle's been used. And...I already have one and this isn't it..so.." Amanda rolled her eyes in worry.

Elliot's eyes slipped closed. "He's unconcious now. If I had an X-ray machine, we could get a better look at this. "...Maybe...there's one way..." Jara tapped her chin. "You're a genius, Jara." Dani smirked. "There's an M.E. in the squad. I'm sure Bobby and Mike won't mind. Don't you think, my comrade, Amanda?" Amanda nodded at her friend.

Foreman lowered his voice so Wilson and House could hear. "We need to get out of here." House rolled his eyes at his colleague. "No. I like it here. Shut up. I had to do my job only once, and the rest of the time they've fed me, bathed me-"

"They BATHED you?" Foreman hissed. "Jealous?" House smirked. Foreman looked at Wilson. "James, you gotta talk some sense into him." Wilson raised an eyebrow. "How many times have I done that and failed? Maybe...this could be a nice extended vacation for us. I'm pretty sure these girls wouldn't touch us. They're like puppies."

Foreman gaped. "Come on. They're psychos." House grumbled. "Jesus Christ, Foreman, they're not that bad. But if you try to run, you get hurt. They will get you, no matter what." Foreman looked at his colleagues serious faces. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."

Jara looked over at her blonde friend, who was staring at Elliot's unconcious form on mattressess. "Ya know, he's probably not very happy unconcious. We should sing to him. I heard you like to sing." The blonde smiled and inched herself over to her friend. She sighed unhappily and stroked his face. "Anywhere you go...I'll follow you down." Mickey began.

"Anyplace but those I know by heart..." Jara continued. Amanda looked at her brunette friend and started the ignition and drove off to the Major Case Squad, happy she made a stop at a certain apartment before. "Anywhere you go...I'll follow you down...I'll follow you down but not that far..."

SVUHOUSESVUHOUSESVUHOUSE

"So, the crazy chick that robbed House the first time, got a gang of other crazy chicks and kidnapped him, Wilson, and Foreman?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Cameron and Olivia nodded. "It would appear so." Cuddy grumbled. "That's great. Just great. LOOK what I have left!"

She pointed to Chase, who seemed dumbly interested in his tie. "What?" he looked up with a clueless expression.

"...And NOW they're gonna kidnap some other cops in New York City?" Olivia nodded. "I know, its weird." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "I've had weirder days. Let's go. I know where his apartment is." The squad of SVU and PPTH clashed together and burst out the hospital doors.

CICICICICICICICICICI

"We are the crowd...we're c-coming out, got my flash on its true, need that picture of you its so magical. We'd be so fantastical.." Jara sang with her partners in crime. "Leather and jeans, your watch glamorous, not sure what it means, but this photo of us, it don't have a price, ready for those flashing lights-" Mickey burst out. "-Cause ya know that baby I-I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi, baby there's other superstar you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi. Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. Baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me, papa-paparazzi!"

They all laughed as House, Wilson and Foreman sat in a corner, strapped with duct tape, mumbling. "Jesus, when a girl is two feet away from you, you don't think they won't hear you." Jara scoffed. She looked back at Elliot, who was on a mattress, with a cast and sweat on his brow and a blanket over his chest. "Way to go, Foreman. You moron." House cursed.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"They stole...they stole his...pants?" Cameron gaped. "Yeah, the crime squad took away the last ones for evidence. Guess she wanted all of them." Olivia folded her arms until Melinda called her over. "Found a half-eaten carrot. Belongs to a different girl."

Tears poked out of the corner of her eyes. "Liv? You alright?" The brunette shook the tears off and simply said. "Carrots." Melinda remembered when Olivia told her about the incident, and she smiled at her friend. "We'll find them. I promise. They-" Cragen came in breathless. "Liv!"

The detective turned. "They found Munch and Fin."

CICICICICICICICI

"There it is, girls. In all its glory." Dani smiled. She was happy she was pulled into this. Even if they got caught, it would be worth meeting the men that made her fics so amazingly beautiful. She pulled on the dark hoodie. "I got this." The brunette smirked and high-fived her friend, not sure what she had up her sleeve. "Ya need some help with carrying out the men?" Amanda grinned. Dani shrugged.

"Uh..duh. Come on, buddy." Amanda pulled on her hoodie too and walked up the precinct steps.

Meanwhile, Alex was munching on Skittles with a smile on her face. Bobby just looked at her, and then at his colleague, Mike. "When's Barek coming back?" Bobby asked. "Hell if I know. Want me to go to her apartment and bang on the door and make sure she's not dead?" Goren smiled and looked back at his partner.

Yes, God was smiling down at the girls and scowling at the Major Case Squad. For no one was in the precinct that day, except for Captain Ross, who was playing with a pencil like a five-year old and did so until it stabbed him in the eye. "Damn it." he grumbled. "Guys, I'm gonna go into the bathroom to wash out this lead."

The curly-haired man hobbled into the bathroom and scooped some water into his eye. Just as he looked up in the mirror, his eyes widened as he looked at the two blonde teenagers in sunglasses. "Can I help you ladies?" The one blonde seemed completely serious, while the other seemed nervous. She fidgeted and finally blurted out, "I'm so confused, Mickey! Do we beat him up or not?"

Mickey rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Yes! He's a terrible person! He wants to fire my Mikey! And he's a total poodlehead!" The captain frowned. "I-I was thinking of getting it cut if that's your problem with me. And I think it'd be best if Mike Logan took a permanent-"

Mickey couldn't contain herself anymore and jumped on the man, smacking his head into the sink, knocking him unconcious.

"...I'm still confused." Jara scrunched up her nose. Mickey growled in frustration. "Shut up and give me the marker."

Jara glared. "Only if you say please." Mickey sighed. "Fine. PLEASE shut up and give me the marker." Jara seemed please and handed her the black pen. Smiling to herself, she wrote Loser on the captain's forehead and a fake mustache. "There. Now THAT'S an improvement."

Jara crossed her eyes. "I'm TOTALLY confused? I thought that marker we only used for Kathy, Dani Beck, and stupid friggin Porter." She shrugged her shoulders. "And poodleheads."

"Bobby, you'd be the best partner in the world if you got me more Skittles." Bobby rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm going." Mike stood up. "I'll come with ya. I want a Snickers." Following his colleague down the hall, Mike finally let it out.

"You love Alex." Bobby's eyes widened and he scoffed. "I do not! She's my partner, and I-"

"You LOVE HER." Mike chuckled. Bobby looked down and blushed, not ready to tell him about him and Alex just yet. "No I don't...maybe...so?" Mike just grinned at his friend and patted his back. "So? You like Barek?" Mike widened his eyes. "Can you blame me? She's hot!" Bobby smirked. "Yeah, well so is Alex."

"Girls, stop fighting you're both pretty." The boys turned to see two older girls smirking at them. They immediately took the Snickers and Skittles and ran off, giggling like psychos. The two men looked at eachother, and chased after them. "Hey! Come back you little-" Mike began until he smacked in the face with a broom.

"Mike! You alrigh-" Bobby was down as he was smacked with the wooden end of the broom. "Nighty-night, my sexy detectives." Dani and Amanda both covered their faces in kiss marks.

Dani rubbed her hands together. "Excellent." They pulled the two men down the hall and out of the side exit door, where the van was waiting. Mickey and Jara waved, happy with the task they had accomplished. As they helped the unconcious Bobby and Mike into the car, they duct-taped them to chairs, helped Wilson and House out, and led Elliot on a mattress to the M.E.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Munch, Fin!" Olivia cried out in relief when she saw her friends' faces. She wrapped her arms around them as they sat on an ambulance with a few scrapes and bruises. "Are you okay? What'd they do to you?" She suddenly noticed faded lipstick marks on Munch. "The-the damn lipstick wouldn't come off. She said it was the party kind. Long-lasting." Fin shivered and patted his partner's back.

"Who, John? Who did this to you?" He opened his mouth, only to shake and faint. Fin gasped and turned, trying to revive his friend. "Her name was Mickey. Some chick named Amanda made out with John. Then some psycho named Jara came over and made out with Elliot. And then we got some doctors from New Jersey...and..."

There was silence as Fin leaned on Olivia's shoulder, still shaking. Who knew such small girls could have a big impact?

"We're gonna get them, guys. I promise."

CICICICICICICICICICICI

"Bobby? Where are my Skittles?" Alex looked up from her paperwork. She turned a corner and stared at the vending machine. "If that man thinks he can eat my candy and get away with it, he's sadly mistaken." He opened the doors of the men's restroom, and gasped when he saw a knocked out Ross with ink on his face.

"Ross? Captain Ross? Can you hear me?" He shook him, slightly smirking at the writing on his face. "Mmm...Mommy can I have another ridey on the horsey? Give me a quarter." he babbled. "Captain Ross? Who did this to you?"

"Legally blondes." he mumbled again. She furrowed her brow. "Did you see anyone?"

The man shook his head. "Just bouncing blondes." He chuckled and crossed his eyes. "Jesus." She ran out, and soon came back with an icepack, pressing it against his forehead. "Just a sec..."

She dialed Bobby's number, knowing he would pick up on the first ring.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

As House and WIlson pulled the x-ray machine over Elliot's leg, a vibration felt in Mickey's pants. "Fuck, that's Bobby's phone." She pulled it out. Jara made a motion as not to answer it, but she did anyway, faking the best Bobby voice she could manage.

"Hello?" Alex furrowed her brow at the strange voice. "This is Detective Eames. Who is this and where is Bobby?" Mickey cursed and pushed the phone towards Dani. She glared at her and then put the phone to her ear. "...This is...Bobby's girlfriend. I called him, needing some of him, and he came rushing over. And well-now-now he sleeps." Alex, Jara, Mickey, Amanda, and the two concious men dropped their jaws.

"Excuse me? Who the HELL do you think you are! Bobby's my boyfriend!"

Dani chuckled. "Oh, I am looking forward to saying something to you, you little-" Dani smiled and closed the phone. The girls dropped their jaws. "You're supposed to bring them together! Not make Alex shoot him and kill herself!"

Dani rolled her eyes. "She just admitted to being his boyfriend." The girls squealed, except for Jara, who was still exceptionally confused. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that's good!" Mickey nodded to her and she squealed too.

20 minutes passed, and House and WIlson examined the x-ray machine. "Yep, the thing's broken right in half." Mickey tapped her foot impatiently. "We knew that, Captain Obvious."

House and WIlson looked at eachother. "We...also looked at his head, just to make sure he didn't have any bruises to the brain." Mickey gasped. "And well..." They showed the x-ray. "You bruised the temporal lobe, which affects memory." Jara yelped and so did the other girls.

"In other words?" Wilson sighed until House finished for him. "It's possible he has brain damage, or amnesia."

Mickey burst into tears.

**Oh, I totally deserve whatever I get. Stick me in a room with Dani, Kathy, or Porter. Just...at least...give me a bat. *cries and curls up into a ball* WAHH! What have I done! *SVU shippers pick up torches and barge through my door* Take me away. *chain me and carry me away* Ow! Easy with the pitchfork! *Amanda giggles***


	7. Chapter 7:Feeding Time

Big Boys

Ch.7:Feeding Time

Disclaimer: *crawls out of SVU dungeon* Almost...there...*Amanda whistles and kicks me back in* S***! I DON'T OWN IT!

I'm SOOORRRRYYY!

"Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound, I thought a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, spending in the light of your halo...I got my angel now..." Jara sang softly to an unconcious Elliot as he lay in the corner of the warehouse with a cast.

"Why are you bringing them here, baby?" Tyke asked. Mickey stroked her boyfriend's cheek. "Sweetie, please do this for me?" She pouted her lip and he grumbled and gave her the keys. "Alright. I'll sneak you in here. But just stay quiet, okay?" I smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he left.

The other girls waved at him. "That's your boyfriend?" the blonde simply said. Mickey nodded. "Nice."

"As soon as he wakes up, we'll know for sure whether he's okay or not." Tears fell down the girls' faces. "How could I do this?" Mickey sobbed. Jara patted her back. "He's a tough ass. He'll get through it." Mickey nodded at her partner in crime, hoping she was right.

"I know what will cheer you up." Amanda smirked at her blonde friend. Mickey sniffled. "What?" She pursed her lips and then opened her mouth. "Want your bad romance...ga ga oh la la, want your bad romance. I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as its free, I want your love. Love, love, love, I want your love..." Mickey grinned and continued. "I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand, I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love..."

By then the whole group of girls were singing. "You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want your bad, your bad romance...I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance. Ooh, I want your love, and all your lover's revenge, you and me could write a bad romance. Oooh, caught in a bad romance. Oooh, caught in bad romance...ra ra ra ra ma ra ma ma, ga ga oh la la, want your bad romance..."

The girls burst into a fit of laughter, as well as their captives.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"They're both okay. We're swabbing them now. There's no sign of sexual assault." Olivia nodded at the doctor. "Can I see them?" The doctor agreed and walked off. Olivia opened the door and smiled at her colleagues.

"Hi, guys. How you feeling?" Munch and Fin smiled at her. "Remember it all, baby-girl." She sat in a chair. "You guys remember what they looked like?" They nodded. "You should have seen them, Liv. They were monsters. And they were what, only 14? 22?"

"I know. A sketch is gonna come in and ask you. Feel better, okay?" They nodded. "We're just gonna get our heads shrunken, that's all. As El would say." Olivia's heart sank. "Is-is he-" Fin reached for her hand and patted it.

"They're in love with him, baby-girl. Last thing we saw, he was fine." They didn't want to mention how he was smacked with a cutting board. So he was still alive. Her relief poured out and she smirked. He was okay.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack." Amanda stretched and snuggled into House's chest. Dani nodded and laid her head in Bobby's unconcious lap. Jara shrugged. "What the hell?" She snuggled inbetween Mike and Wilson, who were both sleeping.

But Mickey stayed awake, staring at Elliot. When she was sure, the girls were asleep, she snuck into the van, and pulled out her guitar case from under the couch. She snuck back in and smiled at him and started to play. "Another summer day has come and gone away, in Paris and Rome, but I wanna go home. May be surrounded by a million people I still feel all alone, just wanna go home...oh I miss you ya know...and I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you; each one a line or two, I'm fine baby how are you? And I would send them but I know that its just not enough. My words were cold and flat...and you deserve more...than that..."

She didn't notice Elliot's eyes open slowly.

"Another airplane, another sunny place, I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home, I got to go home. Let me go hooome, I'm just too far from where you are, I wanna come home." Mickey kept strumming and slowly let tears fall. She moved to say the next words, but she felt weak grapple on her wrist.

She almost dropped her guitar and jumped when she saw Elliot's blue-eyed stare on her. "That was beautiful." She smiled at him in relief. "Thank you, sweetheart." He then looked away in embarressment. "I know I sound rude, but...what's your name?"

Her eyes widened. "...I...I...I'm Mickey." He grinned again. "Well, then...what's my name?" Worry overcame her. "It's..Elliot. Don't you know that?" He smiled again sheepishly. "I guess I should. But I can't. I can't remember anything." He moved to get up and winced as she breathed rapidly. "No. Stay down."

He looked at his leg and gasped. "What the-how did I get a broken leg?" She couldn't stop. Tears fell down her face. She did this to him. "I...hit you with a golf club." He furrowed his brow. "Tell me it was an accident. You seem too sweet to do a thing like that." She bit her lip, avoiding the topic, and brushed his hair back. "Elliot...do you know who Olivia is?" He shook his head in a clueless fashion. "No, should I? Sounds like a pretty name."

"Fin?"

"No."

"Munch?"

"Nope."

"Cragen?"

"What kind of a name is that?"

"Brian? Jefferies?"

"What?"

"For God's sakes, KATHY!"

"No!"

Mickey smacked her forehead and then she looked at Elliot, who was tapping her leg. "Come on, I hate to see a pretty girl get angry." She furrowed her brow. "How old do you think you are?" Elliot raised an eyebrow and looked at himself. "I look old." Mickey couldn't help but smile. "You're still gorgeous."

He smiled again. "Well, can you help me up?" She did so and gave him his crutches. Then his eyes widened. "Who are these guys?" Mickey looked at them and the girls. Then, an epiphany came to her. "Don't you recognize them, Elliot?" She bit her lip. "That's Bobby, Mike, House, and Wilson." Elliot then rubbed his chin. "Uhh...why do Bobby and Mike sound familiar?" Mickey forced a smile. "You're starting to remember! They're your...brothers." Sure, she rolled with that.

"And Wilson and House are your doctor-poker-buddies. And Amanda, Jara, Dani, and I, Mickey, are love slaves for all of you." He raised an eyebrow. "Why does that sound unbelievable?" Mickey sighed in a sad manner. "Elliot...we're...on the run from the law. You know you have these feelings, but you don't want to leave us. So you're running away with us."

Elliot pursed his lips for a second. "Well...I guess you're the first decent person I met. I can trust you, can't I?" She smiled and hugged his waist. "Of course you can...now kiss me." He looked down at her. She grinned. He shrugged and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Mickey decided it was the best he could do without a memory. He needed time to get used to the idea.

CICICICICICICICICICI

"Bobby? Bobby? Come here right now!" Alex yelled as Carolyn followed her. "I got your back. Mike needs some explaining to do too." She wavered around the room, and she gasped. "What is it-holy crap." Carolyn breathed as she stared at Bobby's room. Clothes were torn, pillows were thrown about, lipstick was smeared across Bobby's pants and shirts. "This looks like some kidnapping or something."

"It looks a little sexual too." Carolyn walked closer and turned towards the dresser and dropped her jaw. "Car, what is it?" She pointed and Alex followed her gaze. In red lipstick on the mirror read: HE'S OURS NOW. ~A. "Okay, kidnap, sexual assault possibly, we gotta call Special Victims."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"You did WHAT?" Jara hissed at me as Elliot sat on the floor and ate carrots. "WHY is it such a bad idea? Now, we don't have to worry about him escaping. He doesn't know he needs too!" Jara smacked Mickey upside the head. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever met, ya know that? What if we get close to the cops? What if he sees Liv? Don't you think that will jog his memory?"

Mickey scowled at her as she rubbed her head. "Yes, I DID think of that. If you would give me two seconds to explain, I could tell you my plan." Amanda and Dani overheard and made their way over. "Here's what we do. We get nine tickets to Kokomo. And we get married there. Quickly. No one will know."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Ya know, people usually would go to Vegas. You can get a quick marraige there with no exceptions. No people." Mickey's eyes widened and she sighed. "Fine. We'll go to Vegas. I didn't get the tickets yet, thank God."

Jara smirked. "I know a guy." Amanda looked at her. "Do you ALWAYS know a guy?"

Lowering her glare, she pushed her brunette friend. "What's that supposed to mean? I'm a whore or something?" Dani pushed them apart. "Come on guys. Quit it. This kidnapping tension is getting to us. Just calm down." Both girls turned around and walked away in a huff.

Suddenly they all jumped when there was a soft groan from the corner. "Bobby?" Dani gasped. She moved over and smirked. "Wake up the desk lions, honey. The sun came to see you." Mickey suppressed a giggle. Jara sighed with frustration. "If you need me, I'll be in a corner, being SUPER confused." Mickey patted her head and let her cuddle with Elliot.

Mike moved a little and groaned too. "Wake up little Mikie, wake up little Mikie..." Mickey sang softly. Dani and Amanda gave her a look, and then shook their heads.

Bobby's eyes shot open and he looked around the room. "W-where am I?" Amanda grinned. "You have the right to remain silent, detective. We might have to do a...thorough search." Bobby's eyes blinked rapidly and he looked next to him. "Mike! Wake up!"

"Mmm...Carolyn you like that, don't you? Yeah I thought you might." Dani's eyes widened and then she shook him awake. "What the-where the-who the-" 

The two Major Case detectives were wide awake as they stared at the young girls. "Where are we?" Mike finally spoke.

"You're home. Doesn't that make sense?" Bobby looked around. "This isn't-wait a minute-Elliot? Elliot!" he called his friend.

The blue-eyed man looked over with a confused expression. He lowered his voice to Jara. "That's my name, right?" She nodded at him and he rose his head again. "...Yeah, that's me." Bobby furrowed his brow. "What are we doing here?"

Elliot shrugged. "Uh, duh...we're running away from the law. These girls are our love slaves. Doesn't that make sense?" That time, Bobby, Mike, House, Wilson, and Foreman whipped their heads around and yelled, "WHAT?" Elliot winced. "Jeez, they're not as excited about this, are they?" Jara sighed. "They're thinking of turning themselves in."

"What? We can't just-leave these beautiful girls alone! They could get hurt." The four girls batted their eyelashes and pouted their lips. "Y-you wouldn't want that to happen to little ol' us, would you?" Mickey said innocently. House shrugged. "Ah, what the hell? Its true."

Since Wilson couldn't smack him with the binds, he hit him with his head. Obviously, no one won there. "Ow!" House grumbled. "Bunny, you got any-" Jara was right there, popping the pills into his mouth. He smiled contentedly. "Yeah, its definitely true."

"Why don't you EVER shut up, House?" Foreman burst out. Everyone's eyes widened. House just whistled. "Someone needs a little T.L.C." All three girls' smiles widened. "Maybe they do..."

Elliot looked up casually. "If you're asking, can I have some?"

Mickey fainted.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Jara. Jara Moss. Burglary, battery assault, and now...kidnapping." Alex looked up on the computer from the DNA as Olivia leaned over. There was a sad glint in her eyes. "It's okay, Alex. We'll get 'em." The blonde sighed. "I hope you're right."

They wrote down her address and left.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Mickey-Mickey, wake up!" Jara shook her as Amanda poured water on her head. She shook her head. "Who-what-where-why? Whoa, I had some dream Elliot was asking for T.L.C from us!" Dani smirked. "My friend, it was no dream." As soon as Mickey got up on her feet and she heard the sentence, her knees wobbled and she fell down again.

Elliot looked at her with a worried expression. "Bon-bons, are you alright?" Mickey's eyes crossed. "He called me bon-bons. I've died and gone to heaven."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Carolyn, Alex, and Olivia stood at the steps of Jara's grandparents' home. As soon as they knocked, a kind elderly woman smiled at them. "Can I help you with something, missies?" The three women smiled and flashed their badges. "Shirley Moss?" The old woman smiled. "That's me. What can I help you lovely ladies with?"

"We're here to talk about your granddaughter, Jara." The elderly woman's kind face fell, and she sighed. "She's kidnapped someone, hasn't she?" Olivia sighed. "How did you know?"

The grandmother called her husband. "Bill! The cops are finally here! Open Jara's room!" There was a grumble. "Okay!"

There were a few clicks in the background as the three detectives stared at eachother. Shirley smiled and bobbed back and forth. "How about you ladies come in for some cookies? Just made 'em." The girls looked at eachother and walked inside.

As soon as the woman given them each three cookies, Bill called back to her. "It's OPEN!" Shirley rolled her eyes. "You don't have to shout!" She wavered a finger at the women and they followed her to a tightly-now unlocked room. As Shirley opened the door fully, the womens' eyes widened, Carolyn dropped her cookie, and Alex's jaw almost went to the floor.

"Never seen anything like it, have you?" Olivia shook her head. "I've seen something about as bad." The three girls walked in slowly. "We need a crime lab in here. No way is it just a shrine."

Wall to wall, pictures of Elliot, Olivia, the doctors she had just met, and Dickie were covered. Olivia squinted her eyes when she saw a green trunk in the corner. Using the gloves she brought just in case, she gave some to Alex and Carolyn and they opened the trunk to investigate.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Mickey?" The blonde was holding her head against an icepack and she looked happily at her love. "What is it, my little boy blue?" He grinned. "Can you play something for me again?" Her eyes widened as her friends looked over at her, including Dani, who had just tucked Bobby and Mike into bed after a bath.

She pretended to play dumb. "What, you want me to play Jonas Brothers with you or something?" Elliot gave her a look that melted her hard physique. "...Alright." He layed down under the blankets she provided him and snuggled into the mattress. She put the guitar from behind him and took a deep breath, looking at no one else besides his eyes.

And she started to play. "You can rest easy tonight. Everything is gonna be alright...I promise. Go to sleep and dream of me tonight. Everything may not be perfect but at least we tried...so tonight sweet dreams...and sleep tight. I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind, and if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me, and I'll leave you with this lullaby...tonight."

Amanda and Dani snuggled into Bobby and Mike in the other room after feeding them their pills and closed their eyes. "I know that this hurts you...it hurts me too. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for you. Sometimes it tough, too soon to call it love, but I wanted to, yeah I wanted to. But its too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you..."

"So tonight, sweet dreams, and sleep tight, I've been trying so hard, can't get you out of my mind, and if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me, and I'll leave you with this lullaby...tonight.."

Jara's eyes closed as she snuggled into all three sleeping doctors. Mickey looked up as the whole warehouse was silent and she stared into Elliot's still awake eyes. "That was beautiful." he whispered assuringly.

"Eh, I'm okay." She put the guitar down. "Do they know you play?" She looked down and shook her head, blushing. "No its okay. They liked it...and I loved it." The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile and she brushed her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and waited. "Well?"

She looked confused. "Am I gonna freeze all night, or are you gonna come and snuggle with me?" Her eyes lit up, and a smile was plastered permanently on her face as she crawled under the blankets with her love.

"Goodnight, Elly."

"Goodnight, Mickey."

**THERE! Am I forgiven! *fish gets thrown at me* ALRIGHT, who threw that? *Amanda whistles and runs away* GET BACK HERE, you little-*slips on banana peel* SH**. R/R please.**


	8. Chapter 8:Little Runaway

Big Boys

Ch.8:Little Runaway

Disclaimer: *pulls up bat* Let's go. Right here, right now. *gets smacked with Twinkie* Was that supposed to be a weapon, Wolf! Its tasty...ah! You've found my weakness. I DON'T OWN IT!

AMANDA, HE IS MIIINNNNEEE!

Mickey blinked a few times before she opened her eyes fully. It might have been the best sleep she's ever had. She turned around and furrowed her brow when she didn't see Elliot on the mattress with her. She made sure she wasn't handcuffed again. She looked around and realized no one was there.

She yawned and stretched and suddenly heard giggling in the other room. Turning a corner, she widened her eyes as she saw the somewhat sweet scene in front of her.

Dani, Bobby, and Mike were smiling and reading the newspaper, chatting about casual things. Jara was stirring some kind of pancake batter with House, Foreman, and Wilson, who looked pretty distraught at their talent of cooking. And Amanda...was giggling with Elliot while he was picking her up by the hips so she could get something from the top shelf. He was leaning on his crutches and saying something to make her laugh.

The scene was beautiful, she admitted. But raw jealousy coursed through her as she watched the brunette and the blue-eyed hunk fall all over eachother. A small growl formed out of her mouth. Apparently, it was loud enough for everyone to hear, and they all turned towards the blonde. "Good morning, Mickey." Amanda chimed. Mickey softly mocked her under her breath as everyone else greeted her.

"Hello, my blonde love slave." Elliot grinned as he kissed her forehead with a flour-covered face. She forced a smile as Jara popped up and gave him a puppy dog face. "I thought I was your blonde slave." Elliot rolled his eyes. "You're my second blonde love slave." She shrugged and kissed his cheek.

"There's an oven in here, and we found an outlet to attach it too." Dani simply stated. "And I went out at like 7 o'clock and got some pancake mix." Bobby pulled her to him and patted her back, and she giggled. Mickey temporarily pushed away the jealousy and was confused. "How did we change Bobby and Mike's mind?"

Elliot smirked. "I talked to them. I told them as my brothers, I would tell them if something was good or not. And this was too good of a deal to have. They eventually gave in." Amanda rolled her eyes. "And the fact they can't do anything anyway since I took-well everyone's phone." Elliot gave her a curious look, and then he smiled. "You're so cute when you're forceful."

He kissed her cheek, and the jealousy overcame Mickey as Amanda pulled him back and kissed his lips. "Alright! That's it!" she yelled as she tackled the brunette. The whole group went into a frenzy.

Jara managed to pull her blonde friend away from her. "You man-stealer! You can't take him away from me!" Amanda smirked evilly and whispered so only she could hear. "I think I already did." Mickey growled again and tried to lunge at her, and failed. "He's mine! Don't you try to take him!" The brunette furrowed her brow in innocence. "I don't know why I would do that to you."

She growled again, and Elliot sighed. "Alright, that's enough! Mickey, can I talk to you for a second?" The blonde followed his limp figure on crutches willingly.

"Look, you're important to me, you know that." Mickey's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I am?" He smirked and nodded. "You guys need to learn to share me. There's plenty of me to go around." They both grin and she suddenly rammed him with a hug. "I love you, Elliot Stabler."

His eyes widened and he looked down. He patted her head. "I love you too, love slave." She suddenly pulled back and pulled out her phone.

He swallowed. "Uh, Mickey?" She swayed back and forth, much like a stripper. He simply stared at her with confused eyes. Jara saw what she was doing, grunted, and pulled her back by her hair. "Sorry, sweetheart. She's very...forward. But ya gotta love her."

"Wait, come on Jara, I was just...kidding. Come on." The blonde carried her friend out, and as soon as she spotted Amanda, she was lunging at her again, and she succeeded. She only managed to yank her hair when Dani and Jara pulled her off just as Elliot . "Jesus, Mickey, I just told you! She didn't do anything! What's your problem?" Tears streamed down the dramatic blonde's cheeks, and she sputtered and ran out the warehouse.

Thunder raged outside and Jara's eyes widened. "Whoa. Talk about timing." Elliot looked at the open door, suddenly feeling guilty he snapped at her like that. "It's okay, El. She'll get over it. In the meantime-" Amanda smirked as she patted his chest. He smiled at her reassuringly and patted her head, and slowly pushed her back as he hobbled outside to his first blonde.

She stood there, her back to the warehouse. What was she thinking? She pushed her friends into this. It was almost impossible how they could get away with this. And besides, she was planning to win Elliot Stabler's heart all the way while sharing him. But being 14, reality hit her fast, and she knew she couldn't compete with a young, upbeat brunette in her 20's.

Another tear slipped down and she winced when she heard crutches crunching the leaves. "Mickey?..." She sighed, waiting for the stern scold she would get for overreacting. "Elly, I understand.." she whispered.

He grinned and pulled her close with his free hand in the soaking rain and pulled her back from behind. "I'll never leave you alone..." Her eyes widened as he kissed her head. Her tears stopped and she smiled. "Cross your heart?" His eyes showed love as he made a cross sign over his heart. "Cross my heart."

He took her hand and guided her back inside the dry tin house. "Now, just look at you! You're all soaked!" Sighing deeply, Jara walked to the bathroom for some towels. The blonde looked into Amanda's eyes, and smiled assuringly, and pushed Elliot to her. "Go give him a bath for me, will you, Amanda?"

The older woman grinned with an excited expression, and took his hand, and led him to Jara's path. Jara came back out. "Where did Elly go?" Mickey smirked at her friend. "I gave her an...errand."

Suddenly, Mickey sat down at the table with Dani, Bobby, and Mike. "Alright...I'm gonna go play with House and WIlson." She left the two girls with the detectives. There was awkward silence as Dani read the paper with Mike. Mickey finally broke it as Bobby was drinking coffee. "So, Bobby, have you and Alex done it yet?"

The older man coughed. "W-what?" Dani finally smirked behind the paper and tried to act like she didn't hear anything. Although, Mike didn't seem to act the same way. "What? You're doing Eames? Alright! I knew you had some game in you, Goren!" He put his hand up for a high-five, waiting for response from his colleague.

"How...how did...you know?" Dani grinned sheepishly and pulled the paper away. "...Hehe. Guilty as charged." Bobby glared at her for a second. "What? Eames told me! Though...it was under a very different circumstance."

The older man furrowed his brow. "What-what kind of circumstance?" Dani smiled again. "I-kinda lied and told her I was your girlfriend."

He jumped up. "WHAT? God, I gotta go! This was fun, trust me girls. But-but I just-I gotta go." He moved to the door when Mickey covered it and locked the door and Dani chuckled bitterly.

"Hehe. Robert...Robert, Robert, Robert. You see...it doesn't work like that." Mickey stepped closer to him. "You see, once you're taken by us, usually...you don't come back out. Besides, I called her, and since she probably already got to your apartment, all she's thinking about right now is where are you and how hard she's gonna love you when she finds you." That time, all three stared at her.

"What? Just because I'm older, a girl can't dream? I have imagination too! I'm not some mom for all of you guys." Mickey smirked. "I think you just became my idol." The brunette grinned every bit as open back at her.

Bobby pulled on his collar. "Now sit your ass down and finish your coffee." He did so, slightly afraid of what she would do. Mike sat quietly too, watching Dani and Mickey's movements as they finished making the pancakes.

When Elliot and Amanda came out of the bathroom, he was clad in a black robe, white underwear, and red lipstick marks all over his face, and Amanda had a grin plastered on her face. "Wow. That was amazing." she breathed.

Jara came with Wilson piggy-backing her, and House limping beside him. They both had only boxers and robes on too, and Mickey grinned. "Ya know, I think I could get used to this uniform...they all look like Hugh Hefners." She took one look at Bobby and Mike, who were still in their suits. "What? N-no way we're doing that." Bobby growled. Mike nodded sternly. Dani raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Come on. Get out there, you big babies." The group heard Dani urging Bobby and Mike to move. They both grunted and walked out of the steamy bathroom, clad now too in only boxers. Elliot, House, and Wilson couldn't help but snicker at their faces. Bobby and Mike grumbled and took the robes Dani gave them.

"If it makes you feel any better, we served breakfast." The men finally smiled as they stared at the feast on the table. "You would not believe the things had to steal to make that." Jara whispered. Mickey elbowed her, and forced another smile. "Dig in, sexies."

All around the nicely sized table, orange juice, eggs, pancakes, waffles, coffee, and toast adorned it neatly on plates. They all sat down as the girls all watched them and nibbled on the food too. "So..where do we go today?" Amanda whispered to the girls. Mickey and Jara pulled out maps out of their back pockets and pointed to a spot.

"Right here. Oregon, USA."

**Muahahahahaha! How ironic is that? *lightning flashes* And WAIT till you see what we're gonna do there! *high fives accomplices* Alright...let's get to work. Hehehehehe. *munches on pickle***


	9. Chapter 9:The Rain Never Stops

Big Boys

Ch.9: The Rain Never Stops

Disclaimer: *covers Wolf's eyes* Quick, take them! TAKE THEM ALL! *steals men* WHEEE! I DON'T OWN IT!

"Olivia!" Cameron ran to her newly found friend. "What is it?" She swallowed. "They took Foreman. They took him. Good lord, I was right there. I could have done something." Olivia squeezed her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. It's okay."

Nodding slowly, Cameron sighed. "They…they took drugs and syringes, and gauze. Do you think they hurt one of them?" Olivia bit her lip. "No, of course not." For those bitches' sake, she hoped so.

Melinda walked in. "Liv." The brunette looked at the M.E. "I found another accomplice."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Three girls watched as Mickey giggled and played on the laptop. "Damn it! House died of pneumonia!" Jara glared. "Is that the Oregon Trail computer game?" The other blonde giggled as she bought inventory. "Yep. Look! Elliot just got 50 pounds of game! That's my boy!"

All three girls smacked her head as she yelped. Amanda closed the lid of the computer. "Hey!" she scowled. "I thought you were gonna take us to Oregon, the STATE!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Uhh…no. Not the state. OREGON. As in the USA alliance?" The girls looked confused. "You guys never DID look at my website, did you?" They all suddenly looked down and whistled.

Grumbling, Mickey opened her laptop again and went on the Internet and typed in . In a black background with falling images of carrots, there were random splotches of USA characters. Neil Caffery, Elliot Stabler, Gregory House were all put on the home page carefully.

"THAT'S the website. And this…" She clicked on a button and a small window popped up. "…is the headquarters." Jara gaped. "Jeez, woman, you've been busy. Why didn't we know this?"

The blonde jumped up and pushed her friend. "Maybe if you listened to me and did what I asked you, you would." Jara gaped and pushed her friend back. "You got a problem with me, chick, just say it." Mickey smirked sourly and put her face very close to her friend's. "I...have a problem with you and your dumbass blonde ways...Jarah."

Jara tackled her before anyone could blink. "My name's JARA, you little snot-nosed little-"

"GIRLS!" Elliot screamed. All four girls jumped and stood in a straight line. The blue-eyed man hobbled in with a stern scowl on his face. "How am I supposed to love all of you if you KEEP fighting? I can't take you all down on the bed while you're having cat fights!"

Mickey fainted again.

EOEOEOEOEOEO

"Dani Miser. 23 years old. Arrested for assault to a high school classmate. Apparently the boy called her a freak and a stalker. They were dating; she wanted him to role play. He didn't. She went senorita-psycho path on him." Olivia stared at the screen, reading off the charges.

Cameron shook her head as she drank some of the coffee on the counter. "Wait, don't drink that coffee. Munch-" Allison spit out the coffee onto the floor before Olivia could finish her sentence. "-made that." Munch looked offended as he walked in. "Come on! My coffee can't be that bad!"

Cameron gaped. "Not that BAD? I wouldn't give this to my dog! And he eats his own crap!" John gaped. "Being kidnapped, and STILL no one appreciates my coffee." Olivia smirked and patted his back. "Glad to know you're back after you had your head shrunken." He smiled back at her.

"Where's Fin?" She furrowed her brow when she didn't see her friend. "He's still getting analyzed. Won't be long now."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Mickey? Mickey, are you okay?" The girls shook her softly and she opened her eyes to see Elliot staring at her with a concerned expression. "Am I in heaven?" Elliot grinned. "It could be if you played your cards right."

She gasped and passed out again. "Damn it, Elliot Stabler! Quit making her faint with your sexiness!" He smiled sheepishly and rolled his eyes. Dragging their friend to a couch, they covered her with a blanket and turned to the blue-eyed man with sly smiles on their faces.

"What?" he asked confused. "So…you mentioned about taking us all down on a bed?" He chuckled nervously. "I call the handcuffs!" Jara giggled. Jara and Amanda attacked him in a laughing, wiggly pile as they showered the poor man with kisses.

While they did, Dani cleaned up the place and packed up for their next destination. They would make it, one way or another.

**Sorry for the shortness lovelies! But I'm a little busy this week so I had to cut it short and post it to make you happy! Please review and help me out with ideas! I'm in a GIANT rut here! Love you Amanda, Jara, and Dani! You guys are the best!**


End file.
